


Miniturized

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor bumps into Wheeljack's messy lab bench knocking a device to the floor. He's not too happy with the result. Thankfully the experience is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniturized

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta
> 
> Written for speed writing prompt: Scenario: your chosen character/s is/are miniaturized

Perceptor huffed at his predicament. He always told Wheeljack to clean up his portion of the lab, leaving chemicals and untested weapons just laying about was an accident waiting to happen. He looked at the lab around him now. His usual work bench towered over top of him, he wasn't going to be getting much work done at this rate. In the floor next to Wheeljack's bench lay a, what he would have considered a small if he wasn't in his current predicament, ray gun. He made his way over to the device, figuring this had been the cause of his mass shifting. He had accidentally bumped into the work bench on his way through the small lab space, knocking something to the floor. A flash of light and a feeling of falling had overwhelmed him for a few moments. He couldn't figure out how tall his was now, exactly, but he figured he had to be a few inches taller than Spike.

_So this is how our space looks to a human. Fascinating._

The ground shook slightly, and there was a rush of air as the door to the lab opened. Large white legs strode into the lab, the mech was busy looking at a data pad in his hands.

"Oi! Wheeljack!" Perceptor yelled as loudly as he could, he wasn't sure he would be heard at his current size...But then again, they seemed to hear Sparkplug and Spike well enough. _Did they have to yell every time they spoke to one of us?_

Wheeljack looked up from his data pad and his mouth plate flashed for just a moment as if he was going to say something. He glanced around the lab before sticking his head out the door he just came in and looking down both directions of the hallway. His shoulders shrugged as he turned back to the data pad. Midway, his eyes landed on the ray gun that had fallen to the floor, and the human sized Perceptor who was looking quite annoyed with hands firmly on his hips and foot tapping.

Faceplate lit up several times as the white mech chuckled lightly. "I see you found my size ray, Perceptor." He bent down to the floor getting closer to the tiny bot. "I haven't gotten to test it out on any of my usual test subjects yet. Tell me, how does it feel? Are your senses any different? Any pain or discomfort?" His voice registered normal in the tiny scientists audios. Interesting.

"I'll fill out a report for you later," he fussed out, waving his little arms about. "I have my own time sensitive work to return to! Reverse this now, please!"

Wheeljack vented a disappointing sigh. "I was hoping to run a few tests, but I understand." His hand move past the tiny Perceptor to retrieve the ray gun, a rush of air blowing past the mini bot. More mental notes to ask Spike. Wheeljack adjusted a nob on the side of the ray gun and pointed the device at the red bot, took aim, and fired.

In a rush, feeling like he was blasting into the sky at a fanominal speed, Perceptor found himself back to his regular size. Or at least close to it, he felt he had been a bit taller than Wheeljack before. He sighed in relief at being back to his normal size again. He moved to his work bench checking the variables of his experiment, hoping nothing was reacting a head of schedule. "I keep telling you to not leave stuff scattered about like that, if that was a more dangerous weapon I could have been killed."

Wheeljack chuckled as he put the ray gun on a peg board over top his work space. "No worries there. Ever since that incident where Cliffjumper bumped into my sound disruptor I've kept all the really dangerous and "annoying" inventions safely put away. There was no harm in this one. It's been tested on lots of things not living. I do want a report of everything you felt during the experience if you don't mind."

"No. No. I'll get to it soon. It was quite an experience and has me pondering some aspects of our human friends. I wonder how our presence interferes with their daily activities. " He turned to the other scientist and began explaining some of the thoughts he had.


End file.
